Don't Jump
by Misha Keehl
Summary: SongFic DMC One-Shot o como quieran llamarlo,esto es para que no se olviden de mi,pronto volveré con una nueva historia,mientras tanto,los voy a entretener con estos cortitos,ah y por cierto,mientras leen escuchen el tema Don't Jump de Tokyo Hotel.


10 Página

**Don't Jump**

_Encima de la azotea,_

_El aire es tan frio y calmado._

_Digo tu nombre en silencio,_

_tú no deseas escucharlo ahora._

_Los ojos de la ciudad._

_Cuentan las lágrimas que caen,_

_cada una, una promesa de todo;_

_Lo que nunca encontraste._

El frio viento azotaba contra mi rostro, había policías rodeando el lugar, todo el mundo miraba hacia arriba, seguí la trayectoria y me encontré con una vieja conocida, ella miraba todo con el miedo grabado en sus ojos, el sentimiento de traición lo sentía yo en mi propia piel, alguien la había lastimado; pero no permitiría que por eso se suicidase.  
Los policías se interponían en todo aquel que estuviera decidido a pasar, pero yo fui más rápido que ellos, me fui por la parte trasera, subí las escaleras de emergencias y me metí por la ventana que daba al despacho de un director. Corrí por los desiertos pasillos, todo estaba oscuro, en esa oscuridad, varios demonios se me aparecieron.

"_no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes"  
"tu amiga no se salvara de todas formas"  
"como digas"_

Quise seguir avanzando pero estos me impidieron el paso, termine cediendo a su cordial invitación y saque mis armas, en cuestión de minutos estaban muertos, seguí corriendo por aquel pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras…

_Grito en la noche por ti,  
__no puedo hacer que sea verdad,  
__no saltes.  
__Las luces no te guiaran,  
__ellas te engañan,  
__no saltes.  
__No dejes ir las memorias,  
__sobre nosotros.  
__El mundo da su opinión  
__por favor no saltes._

Choque contra algo en mi camino y me caí…alguien por casualidad había dejado una silla de ruedas en medio del pasillo, comenzaba a sospechar que no quieren que la salve.  
La oscuridad cada vez era peor, extrañamente me sentía envuelto dentro de ese manto oscuro, era como que avanzaba sin hacerlo, nunca llegaba al final del pasillo, susurros extraños alrededor de mi, diciéndome una y otra vez que la dejara, que estaría mejor que muriera, su vida era tan patética como la mía, pero ella tiene posibilidad de morir de la forma más estúpida y humana posible, yo aunque quiera no puedo…  
Luego de correr sin tener un fin, llegue a otra escalera, subí rápidamente y nuevamente impidieron mi paso, un grupo de chicos andaban merodeando por ahí, haciendo bromas entre ellos y dejando sillas tiradas por doquier.

"_Hey chicos, váyanse de aquí, el lugar está endemoniado, el diablo se ha apoderado de todo y sino huyen me asegurare de que los persigas por el resto de su vida"_

Me miraron aterrorizados y gritando corriendo escaleras abajo, yo sonreí a medias, viendo lo fácil que era engañar a los chicos…seguí corriendo, pero aún no llegaba a la azotea…pensaba en lo que le podría estar pasando a ella, jamás tuvo pensamientos suicidas y creo que nunca tuvo problemas con nadie… ¿o quizás si? ¿Dónde quedo la chica ruda que demostró ser en aquel tiempo? ¿Acaso ahora se dejaba vencer por cualquiera? _"o no cualquiera…espero que tu no estés metido en esto, porque me ocupare personalmente de acabarte, ninguna de mis amigas terminan heridas por ti ¡idiota!"_

_Abres tus ojos,_

_pero no puedes recordar porque._

_La nieve cae en silencio,_

_ya no puedes sentirla mas._

_En algún sitio allí arriba,_

_te perdiste en tu dolor._

_Sueñas con el final,_

_para comenzar otra vez._

Aquella melodía suicida que sonaba en mis oídos, era como que la llevaban…la enterraban cada vez más a su fin, ellos querían que muriera _¿Por qué?_ Repetía mi mente una y otra vez.

_Deja que lentamente el sueño te vaya ganando, quizás la fuerza que algún día tuviste desaparezca lenta y dolorosamente, puede que no quieras dejarte vencer por la muerte pero esta anhela tu alma, querrás huir por el resto de tu vida pero no escaparas al final.  
Las horas pasan rápidas delante de tus propios ojos, lo ignoras, tu final está cerca, el final del día llego…_

Se repetía, como si fueran las palabras exactas de un ritual, como si esto también me arrastrara a mí…era quizás, motivo de mi imaginación, tal vez alguien me está jugando una mala broma, nunca faltan aquellos molestos seres que se dedican a hacerme la vida imposible; pero esto va mas allá de aquellos seres, hay una fuerza más poderosa, tan poderosa como la mía, un igual a mi…

_Allí parada como esperando a que llegara, solo se da vuelta y lo mira, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus ojos no tenían aquella chispa de siempre, se encontraba perdida en su mente, en aquellas palabras que resonaban en cada parte de su ser, aquel rechazo que la llevo a ese lugar, que la llevo a tomar una decisión que no habría hecho ni por un demonio…pero si por él…porque lo amaba y a pesar de que él lo era, el rechazo fue peor que la guadaña atravesando el cuerpo y rasgando el alma…_

"_¡Lady! Por favor, piensa un minuto en lo que haces, él no lo merece ¿crees que llorara tu muerte? ¿Piensas que al menos se fijara en como quedara tu cuerpo incrustado en el piso sangrando y sin vida? No lo merece, piensa en Trish, piensa en Patty, piensa…en mi"_

_Grito en la noche por ti,_

_no puedo hacer que sea verdad;_

_no saltes._

_Las luces no te guiaran,_

_ellas te engañan,_

_no saltes._

_No dejes ir las memorias,_

_sobre nosotros._

_El mundo da su opinión_

_por favor no saltes._

"_nunca experimente el rechazo de una persona, tan frio como un hielo, tan duro como una piedra…duele…"  
"ambos sabemos cómo es Vergil, no entiendo tus sentimientos…"  
"y nunca los entenderás" _hizo un amague de tirarse, pero solo perdió un poco el equilibrio, y eso basto para que mi pulso se acelerara  
_"podemos solucionarlo Lady…"  
"¡ya no hay nada que solucionar! No vale la pena"  
"sabes que muchos más te desean ¿y te vienes a fijar en el patán de mi hermano? ¿Quién las entiende a ustedes? Los que les conviene y son buenos, los rechazan y los hijos de su madre que se la pasan todo el tiempo maltratando al mundo entero, los buscan como perritas tras el dueño…"  
"¡¡Cállate!! Vergil no es malo, nadie logra entenderlo, nadie ha sacado los sentimientos más profundos que hay en él"  
"no sabes lo que estás diciendo Lady, vamos, baja ya de ahí"_

_No saltes._

_y si todo esto no puede detenerte,_

_yo saltare por ti._

Quizás fue algo mío, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido, ella se tiro y yo salte para agarrarla, pero no llegue a alcanzar su mano ya que se aferro a mí y me tiro con ella…

"_¡¡Dante!!" _

Solo escuche eso luego todo quedo sumido en el silencio total, oscuro y tenebroso…

Desperté en medio de la noche pegando un grito, la televisión estaba encendida, me quite la revista de la cara ya que estaban dando el informativo nocturno…

"_¿Qué ha ocurrido Mike?"  
"Al parecer una chica amenaza con tirarse de la azotea del instituto de la Street Grove"  
"bien, mantennos informados, ahora seguiremos con…"_

Salí a toda prisa hacia esa calle, después de todo no había sido tan solo un sueño…

Me sentía igual que en mi sueño, los mismos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, aquellas sensaciones…al llegar…

"_informando desde el canal 5 de noticias internacionales, la chica que amenazaba con tirarse lo hizo, ojala que quien la haya hecho tomar esta deci…"_

No deje que la reportera siguiera hablando, empujándola de forma violenta corrí hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Lady, pero los policías me impidieron el paso.

"_lo siento señor, no puede pasar"  
"tengo que hacerlo, ella es mi amiga"  
"no puedo dejarlo pasar"  
"tendrás que dejarme amigo" _y como nuevamente se iba a negar, opte por golpearlo…y me acerque a Lady…

"_¿Qué demonios hiciste Lady?"_ pregunte estúpidamente acercándome más a ella, como intentando que reviviera…_ "¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en mi estúpido hermano, el cual no corre ni una sola gota de sentimentalismo" _

Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro…

"_lo siento tanto Dante…"  
"Trish…"_

Para los humanos es tan fácil suicidarse…tan fácil, agarran un cuchillo se cortan las venas, llenan la bañadera y meten un secador, toman tranquilizantes en cantidades disparatadas, se tiran de un edificio…Los demonios podemos ser atravesados por espadas al corazón, nos pueden envenenar, pueden darnos cientos de pastillas, pero nada de eso funciona, solo hay un método seguro de acabar con nosotros ¿aún no lo sabes?

Don't Jump…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, un pequeño One-Shot tétrico, triste…estaba aburridamente sentada frente a la computadora esperando que alguna fucking idea llegara para la hist. de RE y lo que se me vino a la mente fue esto, y esta canción suicida me inspiro jeje, Tokio Hotel con Don't Jump, escúchenla mientras leen esto, quizás no les guste o quizás sí, depende.  
No me odien por haber matado a Lady, pero miren…se mato por Vergil , tenía que ponerlo en el papel de boy bad, no le gusto la melosidad del otro fic.**

**Vergil: ¬¬ si, demasiado adorable para alguien como yo, debo seguir teniendo mi apodo de **_**asesino oscuro**_**  
Yo: Da igual, quedabas tierno en mi historia  
Vergil: en este quede mejor  
Yo: que no hombre, demasiado malévolo ¬¬  
Vergil: ¿Qué es eso? ¿un bebe? Hay que linda criatura  
Yo: WTF? O.o**

**Jajaja, si estoy loca, lo admito, pero me gusta ser así, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye!**


End file.
